Payphone, Denied!
by hi aidi
Summary: I'm at payphone. Trying to call home. All of my change i spent on you. Where have the times gone? Baby it's all wrong. Where are the plans we made for two? Dan Kouki terkadang berharap, sangat berharap bisa membuat hal seperti itu juga terjadi pada Seijuurou. Karena dia tidak mau hanya dirinya yang 'asin' sendiri!


Musik barat dengan lagu berjudul _Payphone_ masih mengalun menemani seorang lelaki di usia perempat abadnya tengah menekuni sebuah talenan yang kini sudah terbaringkan potongan besar tahu. Dia sedikit bersenandung sambil sesekali melirik pada panci yang terisi cairan bening, sudah berbau harum.

Semoga Seijuurou tidak pulang telat lagi. Hanya teruntai dalam hati, bibirnya manyun turun.

 _Handphone_ nya secara otomatis mengulang lagu dengan nada yang enak dinyanyikan tapi memiliki makna yang menyedihkan. Menyenangkan rasanya jika ia bisa membuat Seijuurou seperti itu, _desperate,_ menelponnya setiap satu panggilan berhenti dan memulai panggilan baru yang tidak ia jawab. _Desperate_ mendengar suaranya, rindu ingin berjumpa dengannya. Ahh, Kouki menikmati menyiksa Seijuurou meski hanya dalam khayalan saja. Ia kembali menghembus nafas karena ia tak kan berani melakukan itu _**pada nyatanya**_ karena jika itu terjadi maka antrian yang menyambut Seijuurou untuk menjadi penggantinya itu pastilah terlampau banyak dan lelakinya itu pasti tinggal tunjuk saja. Menyebalkan, Seijuurou itu hanya miliknya.

Sudahlah, jangan biarkan pikiran buruk itu menghantuinya. Lebih baik siapkan sup kesukaan Seijuurou ini dan duduk manis menunggunya. Tentu saja lebih baik ia merasakan dulu rasanya. Maka itu satu piring pencicip kecil terkapit ditangan, Kouki mengambil satu sendok kuah sup yang dituangkan ke dalam benda berdasar tanah liat itu. Namun belum sempat ia mencicip, _handphone_ nya berhenti memutar lagu dan malah menampilkan satu pesan masuk, dari Kuroko Tetsuya termpampang di sana. Kouki mengerutkan dahi, tapi disentuhkannya juga jarinya ke layar dan mulai merangkai setiap hurus yang ditulis jadi kata. Membacanya seksama, berulang, berulang dan cairan sup yang baru saja dimasukkan dalam mulut langsung menyembur keluar.

* * *

" _To : Kouki-kun_

 _Alert, Akashi tadi ketahuan masuk ke dalam restoran bersama dengan Sekretarisnya. Hanya berdua._

 _Ps: Benar-benar berdua saja._

 _Insert: Photo."_

Dan _handphone_ di tangan dicengkram erat. Sayangnya terlalu kuat untuk memenuhi harapan Kouki agar benda itu bisa hancur—setidaknya retak.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil atau materil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini.**

 **Warning: MalexMale,fluffy, drama lah oh drama OOC , established relationship dan warning-warning lainnya. Oh, ini AU usia mereka sekitar 25 ya ^_^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Payphone, Denied!**

.

.

* * *

Untungnya Akashi pulang lebih awal atau kalau tidak Kouki akan memberkan teror email berkepanjangan serta panggilan tak berkesudahan sampai Seijuurou mengatakan akan pulang ke rumah detik itu juga—tentunya hanya khayalan Kouki saja, lagi. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat pemuda dengan surai senada tanah itu bersikap baik dan menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman alih-alih pelototan. Yang hanya dibalas dengan tarikan halus alis sempurna berwarna merah yang rasanya ingin Kouki cabuti satu-satu sampai Akashi merasakan begitu sakitnya ia dan hatinya, perih sekali. _Nyut-nyut_ annya juga belum berhenti. Kouki jadi sebal dengan senyuman itu.

"Hei."

Satu pelukan didaratkan pada tubuh yang masih saja asik berbaring di atas sofa empuk ditemani dengan setumpuk _snack_ —apa itu yang membuatnya begitu enggan untuk menatapnya—disertai sebelah kaki yang naik ke punggung sofa. Ciuman menyusur lekuk leher yang mulai merona karena dikecupi oleh kalor karbondioksida yang dihasilkan dari hidung seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang membuat Kouki jadi... _ukh, turn-on_ —hei, tapi itu wajar karena dia pacarku!

Luluh dengan pelukan juga hembusan nafas yang menggoda, pun dengan bibir yang makin kesini merayapnya makin pada titikyang sensitif saja membuat Kouki membaui kekasihnya dengan lebih berani. Lehernya semakin direntangkan ke belakang, hidungnya menghirup wangi maskulin memabukkan dan juga parfum lembut yang terkesan bercampur _aphrodisiac_...

 **BRUG!**

Amarah kembali menjadi, apa benar tadi mata Kouki berubah warna jadi merah membara karena api cemburu yang begitu membara. Melirik Seijuurou yang kembali menatapnya bingung dan hendak bersuara.

" _Okaeri_ , Sei." Terucap penuh penekanan." Mau mandi atau langsung makan?"

Seijuurou mengganti kebingungannya dengan seringai, tangannya menjulur merengkuh satu tangan Kouki dalam genggaman, jemari telunjuknya membelai nadi dengan sensual. Mengisyaratkan, **aku mau kau** —yang kali ini tidak Kouki tanggapi dengan senyuman takut-takut tapi mau malah pelototan yang menyapa.

" _Mau mandi atau langsung makan."_

Seijuurou _kicep_ , hanya bisa menganggung karena tidak tahu akar permasalahan. " Oke, aku mandi dulu setelah itu makan."

Tapi bukan Akashi nama marganya jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau meski dicicil sekian persen lebih dahulu. Satu kecupan dicuri dari bibir kekasihnya yang merajuk, selanjutnya, Seijuurou akan mengambil apa yang ia inginkan dengan bungan 200 kali lipat. Karena seorang Akashi terbiasa dengan hal berlebihan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sayang hal itu tidak terjadi meski Seijuurou sudah memberikan senyuman sejuta dollar yang ia yakin—dan _absolute_ terbukti—dapat membuat setiap wania bertekuk lutut dan Koukinya tersayang akan menjadi _jelly_. Nyatanya malah Kouki makin cembreut bahkan ketika ia memuji kekasihnya itu tahu sekali seleranya dengan memasak makan kesukaan.

"Di restoran makanannya kan lebih enak."

"Tapi lebih enak masakanmu."

"Kalau memuji itu yang realistis saja."

Alis Seijuurou tertekuk makin dalam, ada yang aneh hingga Kouki jadi ketus begini.

"Tapi aku serius. Karena bagiku kau adalah rumah. Dan tidak ada masakan yang lebih enak daripada masakan rumah."

"Maksudmu aku barang? Properti? Astaga aku tidak menyangka selama ini kau berhubungan denganku karena—

"Sebentar Kouki," Seijuurou memotong meski harus menerima pelolotan—yang malah membuat Seijuurou makin tergoda—dari kekasihnya. Ia menatap kekasihnya lembut kemudian berucap." Kau adalah rumah. Tempat aku pulang."

" Maksudmu aku dewa kematian?"

"Bukan. Tapi tempat aku merasa nyaman berada. Tempat yang selalu ingin kukunjungi."

"Huh, kunjungi?" Kouki menatap Seijuurou yang kini menyumpit tahunya dengan pelan, elegan, khas bangsawan. MENYEBALKAN. Kunjungi katanya? Berarti Kouki hanya persinggahan sementara begitu? Oh ada Si Sekretaris itu yang menjadi tempat tetapnya. Jelas saja, selalu berada di sisinya kemanapun Seijuurou pergi.

"Berarti bagimu aku hanya sementara. Oh, ingatkan aku bahwa suatu hari nanti aku harus sadar tempat bahwa aku akan dibuang nanti."

Seijuurou mengernyit, alisnya seakan menyatu dan bibirnya berkedut.

"Ingatkan juga bahwa aku sebaiknya tidka terlalu banyak berharap padamu."

"Kouki."

Kouki melotot lagi, matanya marah memandang Seijuurou ganas." APA?" ketusnya.

"Asin."

Pelototan Kouki makin lebar, secara komikal mungkin ukuran bola matanya sudah sebesar bola tennis lapangan. Dia berdiri dan menggebrak meja." Asin katamu? Asin? Aku yang merasakan garammnya di sini, Sei. Betapa asinnya hingga rasanya kering kerontang tinggal sedikit lagi mungkin akan menjadi serpih dan tidak berguna lagi."

"Tapi kau—

"Kau yang menaburkan garamnya, Sei. Di sini perih sekali. Sakit sekali. Asin, Sei. ASIN!"

Hening melanda, Seijuurou tampak mengurai wajah yang tidak bisa dikatakan. Terkejut, mungkin merasa bersalah. Sialan setelah Kouki marah-marah baru ia paham. Kemana IQ tingginya? Apa EQnya rendah?

"Kouki."

"Ya?" Lelaki itu menatap penuh harap, dalam hati bermacam skenario bermunculan dan salah satunya bagaimana kalau ia marah-marah lebih banyak pada Seijuurou lagi dan bilang kalau ini semua terlambat. Lalu dia pergi, menyiksa Seijuurou dengan tidak memberikan kesempatan ia berkomunikasi dengannya. Kedengarannya semakin menarik daripada saat ia merancangnya di dapur tadi. Tapi ia akan memberikan kesempatan dulu untuk Seijuurou meminta maaf. Mungkin...sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak dan tidak pernah memasak bagaimana bisa menabur garam? Kecuali kau hantu dan bukan karena kau adalah kekasihku."

Mungkin ada bunyi kaca yang retak tadi. Mungkin itu hati Seijuurou atau gelas yang tak sengaja jatuh ke lantai. Atau mungkin itu bunyi palu final dalam kepala Kouki untuk tidak memberi kesempatan lagi pada Seijuurou.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah."

Seijuurou bangun menyusul Kouki." Biar kuantar."

Kouki berbalik, menatap Seijuurou makin tajam kali ini tapi dengan air mata yang ditahan dipelupuk." Maksudku pulang, aku ingin pulang ke rumah. _Selamanya._ " Terucap penuh penekanan.

Seijuurou yang mendengar itu tentu terkejut, menarik tangan Kouki dan memegang kedua pundak kekasihnya itu juga menyejajarkan tatapan mata mereka dengan memegang dagu Kouki." Kouki, aku salah apa?"

Tatapan benci terpancar di sana, dengan luka yang tak kalah dalam." Kau bilang salahmu apa? Apa? Tanyakan itu pada dirimu dan sekretarismu!"

"Maksudmu?"

Amarah Kouki makin meluap, ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya dan menunjukkan gambar di layar itu begitu dekat dengan wajah Seijuurou. Biar Seijuurou bisa melihat dengan jelas dan biar Seijuurou tidak bisa lagi berlagak seolah tidka tahu apa-apa. Jangan sok tidak berdosa setelah menyakiti hatinya sebegini kejamnya.

Seijuurou kembali terdiam, matanya sibuk meneliti foto tersebut kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"Kau selingkuh." Kouki menuduh, memberi keputusan final pada pemahamannya sendiri tapi malah harus dibuat menganga dengan Seijuurou yang tertawa tiba-tiba.

"Kouki." Dagunya ditarik kembali pun dengan tangan yang kini merangkum pinggangnya agar jarak mereka berdua semakin mendekat. Seijuurou mendekatkan wajah mereka tapi Kouki berpaling, alih-alih kini malah meniupkan nafas pada daun telinga Kouki." Tahu tugas sekretaris?"

Kouki menatap Seijuurou bingung, tapi menjawab." Membantumu."

Seijuurou tersenyum, mengecup samping dagu Kouki." Contohnya?"

"Membantu tulis-menulis. Mencatat pembicaraan. Membantu saat rapat."

"Benar." Pelukan makin dipererat hingga tubuh mereka makin merapat. Kouki memejamkan mata ketika Seijuurou mengecup kelopaknya." Dan apa yang dilakukan dengan selingkuhan."

Bibir Kouki mengerucut," berpacaran dibelakang pasangan."

"Dimana tempatnya?"

"Mana aku tahu!"

Tertawa kecil, Seijuurou kini malah mulai mengagresi wilayh yang bisa dijajahnya hingga pada belahan bibir. Walaupun masih belum bisa mencapainya karena Kouki menahannya dengan telapak tangan. Mungkin menyerah, lelaki berambut merah itu mengangkat wajah.

"Kouki, menurutmu aku selingkuh?"

Kouki diam, tapi tatapannya jelas menuduh.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKANN!" Jeritan horror, teriakan nyaring. Kouki menatap nyalang pada Seijuurou yang menjilati bibirnya dengan lidah...lidah...lidah yang telah menjilat telapak tangannya!

Seijuurou memasang wajah tanpa dosa, _innocent_ menyebalkan padahal menyimpan begitu banyak kelicikan." Menunjukkan jika aku masih begitu tertarik padamu." Senyumnya jahil menggoda." Lagipula bukankah aku sudah sering menjilatmu, seluruh tubuhmu tak lepas dari sentuhanku."

Helaan nafas, Seijuurou menatapnya dengan kesungguhan seakan hanya Kouki yang berarti di dunia. Dan itu selalu berhasil membuatnya luluh, bahkan sekarang." Kouki, untuk apa aku membawa Sekretarisku ke restoran jika aku bisa membawanya ke hotel dan menikmati tubuhnya? Untuk apa aku pulang cepat hari ini jika aku tadi bersama dia?"

Rambut coklatnya diacak lembut, bibirnya dikecup." Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Karena untuk apa aku di sini dan mengharapkan kau mau bercinta denganku?"

Kouki menggerung malu, kesadaran seperti baru saja mampir ke otaknya. Kenapa dia berpikir picik begitu?

"Kau percaya bukan?"

Anggukan.

Seijuurou menyeringai, sayang Kouki tidak bisa melihat karena ia terlalu sibuk menyesali kebodohannya. Hingga membuatnya terpekik ketika sebelah tangan meremas bokongnya. Bisikan panas yang seduktif mengudara." Dan aku mau jatahku sekarang."

 **BLUSH!**

Apalah Kouki selain bisa mengangguk saja. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena marah tidak jelas pada Seijuurou-yang Kouki tidakpernah tahu akan Seijuurou mamfaatkan sebaik-sebaiknya dan penggandaan sepertinya perlu juga.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aku bikin apa gak ada plotnya coba? Orz, ORZ. ORZ. Maafkan jika membosankan. Sedang mencoba membangkitkan mood. Prompt dari Light Sayang : GARAM.( Entah masuk apa gak) padahal niatnya bikin drabble gak lebih dari 200 kata kok jadi 1,5 k? Orz lagi lah.

Kalau berkenan tinggal Review di kolom di bawah ini ya :)


End file.
